Public key cryptography requires using a trusted public key. Certificates are often used in establishing trust of a given public key. Verifying a certificate typically requires confirming the certificate is signed by a trust anchor. The list of trust anchors is usually preconfigured in a system and often difficult to modify. When securely validating a certificate of an unknown certificate signer, Trust Anchor Certificate Practice Statement (CPS) is obtained using a Uniform Resource Identifier (URI) embedded in the certificate. The CPS is reviewed by knowledgeable personnel, and if the CPS is deemed acceptable, the signer is trusted. This process of manually reviewing the CPS for each unknown signer is inefficient. Therefore, there exists a need for an efficient way to validate certificates not signed by an established trust anchor.